Agent Olive
Odd Todd(Formerly) |Friends = Coach Roberts Larry and Phyllis}} |Co-worker(s)= Mr. O (Runs The Other Odd Squad With Ms. O) |Rival(s) =Oren Olaf |debut = Zero Effect |voice = Dalila Bela |Actor = Dalila Bela|family = |alias = |Enemies = Odd Todd|Personality = serious and determined, her goal is to someday be a Ms.O.|name = Agent Olive}} Olive was an agent at Odd Squad. Her partner was Otto. She was one of the main characters on the show and is played by Dalila Bela. Relationships The Burly Bears: Number One Fan Otto's Partner Profile Olive is an agent who has worked at Odd Squad for many years, the opposite of her partner Otto. She is a veteran agent and a serious worker that always focuses on the task at hand (unless the subject turns to her favorite sports team, the Bears). Sometimes, she is noted to be too serious and in need of lightening up a little. Her old partner was Agent Todd (now known as Odd Todd). Her agent number is 63, and she dislikes the band Soundcheck. Quotes * "Let’s go." * "Crumpets!" * "Partner, whatever happens today, I just want you to know I wouldn't trade one day for - ANYTHING!" Hobbies Playing or watching basketball, football, soccer, baseball, hockey, badminton, volley ball, cricket, curling, Foosball, bowling, archery, golf, sailing, skiing, lacrosse, polo, water polo, tennis... Favorite Food Anything but pie. Trivia *Olive has been seen to not mess up, but in Robert Plant, she poured all the water effortlessly on the plant even though Obfusco gave her instructions to follow, which she did not. *In the episode Training Day it reveals why Olive is scared of pies, and that Olive had an old partner named Todd before Otto became her partner. *In Zero Effect, Best Seats in the House and Ms. O Uh Oh, it is told that Olive's birthday is on December 10th. *In the episode Zero Effect and in "Meet Agent Olive", it reveals that she is 12 years old. *She gets tube-blocked in Life of O'Brian. *She thought she was bad at video games, but she found out she was good at them in Game Time. *According to Undercover Olive, she is the best RPS (Rock, Paper, Scissors) player on the squad. *In Disorder in the Court, it is revealed that Olive actually likes the band Soundcheck, but she goes back to not liking them after Otto won't stop playing their songs for her. However, she still goes back and forth between liking them and not liking them. *Olive has the same Rock Paper Scissors throwing pattern as Todd. *She is scared of pie, because of the events in Training Day, however, it is revealed in the OddTube "Interview With Olive", that she is getting back into pies. She only is on tarts right now, but she's getting there. Olive's Resolution List In Party of 5,4,3,2,1 Olive has a resolution list of 100 things to do during the year. Here are nine of them: # Tell Agent Otto what a great partner he is #* On the actual list it reads "Compliment Otto" # Do the Chicken Dance with a chicken #* On the actual list it reads "Invent a new dance" # Learn to use the new Odd Squad computer program # Discover the lost city of Atlantis #* On the actual list it merely reads "Discover Atlantis" # Jump higher than ever before #* On the actual list it reads "Carve a self portrait" # Ride a bicycle on top of another bicycle #* On the actual list it merely reads "Ride a bike" # Take a hot air balloon ride with a giraffe # Practice violin # Learn Spanish Appearances * All of Season 1 * First Day (cameo) * Odd Squad: The Movie Gallery Kids-mezzannine-16x9 238-1.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg tumblr_inline_nr2rs2HjVi1rv5alo_1280.jpg 20150706153143.jpg 10418462_10152956678752042_6268263691463397089_n.jpg Tumblr inline nqb2grNwp71rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb4svfTNL1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrdsp3Ki8d1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrai2wHT2S1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhvd0EMZG1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhxcvD9tP1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc0rwY7521rv5alo 1280.jpg Oddsquad2-1-.jpg Tumblr inline nrlb4nXxa61rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrl9x2zJug1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn012vKhV1rv5alo 1280.jpg 441887 006-1-.jpg Z4zj1nzU5jo.maxresdefault-1-.jpg Dboddk40-1-.jpg Dboddk37-1-.jpg Dboddk25-1-.jpg Dboddk24-1-.jpg Dboddk22-1-.jpg Dboddk21-1-.jpg Dboddk20-1-.jpg Dboddk19-1-.jpg Dboddk18-1-.jpg Dboddk17-1-.jpg Dboddk16-1-.jpg Dboddk15-1-.jpg Dboddk14-1-.jpg Dboddk13-1-.jpg Tumblr inline ntnck5vOfD1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntnczqn95s1rv5alo 1280.jpg 3996554 big-1-.jpg ODDS 132ab Undercover Olive 05.jpg ZW0308A035S005615d6a72ac266.39005814 1280.jpg 20150713154549.jpg 20150713154536.jpg There might be dragons.png 20150717153343.jpg 20150717153332.jpg 20150717153317.jpg 20150717153303.jpg 20150717153250.jpg 20150717153240.jpg 20150717153231.jpg 20150717153222.jpg 20150717153221.jpg 20150717153202.jpg 20150717153150.jpg 20150717153140.jpg 20150717153135.jpg ZW0308A024S0056036bb8eb8c52.75753498 1280-1-.jpg ZW0308A030S00560dc744bb9032.83974931 1280-1-.jpg 1a6649-1-.jpg dbela.jpg 20150715155214.jpg 20150715155014.jpg 20150715155044.jpg 20150715154935.jpg 20150622154504.jpg ODDS__000132_4315256_512x288.jpg|olive as kooky S1 E34a Agents and Sven.png Meet Agent Olive Category:Agents Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:Investigation